The current invention related to a device for testing the strength of metal cans. Specifically, for testing growth and buckling strength of closed end of the metal can. Conventionally testers for buckling tests make separately for group beverage cans separated by diameters and heights. All sizes of the cans have in common the same diameter of the open neck, therefore in majority of testers the can based, hold, clamp and seal in neck area during test. Some testers base on internal surface of the close end of the can, seal the can from inside and clamp from outside base on internal and external walls of the can. Because each size of the can has different diameter and height, each tester supposed to have many sets of holding, clamping and sealed parts. Because the can hold by friction only, therefore the can has possibility to slide in vertical direction during the test under buckle pressure and need additional support (as an example—the knurling) to the sides clamps for perform growth test. This create danger of penetration the knurling inside the thin-walled can and tear inflated testing can, before test will be finish, Testers, using hollow needles for pressurizing can, create additional pressure on wall of the can during penetration, deform the can, the hollow needle do not sealed and therefore leak of air affect tolerance of the test result. Different height of the cans, sliding during test, different deformation under pressure of hollow needle penetration, different volume of the air needed for inflation increase dispersion of measurement values.
Majority of growth testers at present are separate products, because cans have to hold vertically without any motion in vertical direction to determine growth under certain amount of pressure. Each different can has different height and diameter but holding at the neck of the can, therefore the volume of air is, holding parts are different, requiring air accumulators for quick compensation of volume of air and installation of measurement equipment requiring manual job. Differences of nature of tests create differences in equipment for buckle and growth tests. New line of growth/buckle testers at present design as combination of buckle testers with additional growth unit, install on top of buckle testers. Because all sizes of cans have the same diameter of the neck, and different diameters of the body, they cannot test cans without additional parts for performing growth test. Typical can end testers represent and illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,194,388, 4,555,935, 5,123,278, as well as testers manufactured and sold by Altek Company, Torrington, Conn., buckle tester Model 9009G and growth/buckle testers Model 9009F2, Sencon Inc., Bedford Park, Ill., buckle tester Model SI6110 with additional module 516115 for growth test, CMC-Kuhnke Inc., Albany, N.Y., Model DRT-3000 for growth/buckle tests.